Peppy Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky, being the fifth to her Third Generation. This season will begin airing on September 8th, 2018, replacing Stellar! Pretty Cure☆ in its initial timeslot. Its theme is Cheerleading. Plot Peppy Pretty Cure! Episodes To cheer on the Pretty Cures in battle, there is a special team consisting of cheerleading Cures known as Peppy Pretty Cure. New forces of evil are invading, but who will show them what's what? A cheerleading squad? Accustomed to use their magic only to cheer, the Peppy Cures must learn how to fight, attack, defend and purify. Will they be able to become the real heroines and save everyone? Characters Pretty Cure / Ichigo is a 13 year old hyperactive and cheerful new member who becomes the temporary leader of the team, replacing Kiran. Although impatient and bad at studing, she is a fast-learner and, like Kiran, she has a great special talent to cheer on people, so quickly becomes a skilled Pretty Cure. After she meets Kiran, Ichigo looks up to her, even if Kiran is more admired by Ichigo's skills than herself's. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry and her theme color pink. / Amai is a 14 year old subleader and Kiran's closest friend who often bakes sweets for the team. At first, Amai wasn't keen about having a new member, coming to the point she used to disliked Ichigo, but time passes and she finally warms up to her. Because of her "rough & sweet" personality and love for sweets, she is called which is really annoying to her. Her alter ego is Cure Blueberry and her theme color is blue. / Blondie is a half-Japanese and half-English 12 year old cheerful and bubbly girl who is the cute Cure of the team. Like Amai, she totally loves sweets and also admires Amai's cooking skills. Despite of her carefreeness, she is worried about her being clumsy and having troubles with cheerleading. Her alter ego is Cure Lemon and her theme color is yellow. / Sakura is a 13 year old rich and smart girl grown in a traditional Japanese family who's parents are kind of strict and always force their daughter to act like a real Yamato Nadeshiko. She may be popular at school, considered as a kendo, archery, calligraphy, and traditional dancing expert, but, in reality, Sakura is a lazy and a bit silly girl. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry and her theme color is red. / Kuroi is a 13 year old girl who was gothic, cold-hearted and lonely, but changed into a wise and gentle, yet still mysterious person, thanks to Kiran. After Ichigo joins the team, Kuroi sees Kiran in her everytime they are cheerleading or fighting and is very nice to her. Her alter ego is Cure Blackberry and her theme color is black. / Kiran is a 14 year old cheerful and cool girl who aims to be elegant and is Amai's closest friend and classmate. She is the true leader of the team who is considered as a "blessed cheery light", having the greatest special talent in cheering on the people. Before the series started, she mysteriously disappeared and comes back only in Episode 24. Though she is somewhat of bossy, her teammates believe in her loyalty and confidence which makes her a perfect leader. She is fond of saying . Her alter ego is Cure Raspberry and her theme color is magenta. Mascots Straw is Ichigo's friendly and light-hearted mouse-like transformation fairy-partner. Like Ichigo, she appears as a newbie, so sometimes she isn't really sure what to do and can be naive or even silly. As a mascot, she ends her sentences with "~ro!", but also can turn into human form. Bluebie is Amai's loud and cheerful ferrot-like transformation fairy-partner. He always fights with Lemma, but later falls in love with her and secretely tries to act heroic in front of her. As a mascot, he ends his sentences with "~bi!", but also can turn into human form. Lemma is Blondie's spoiled and short-temperd rabbit-like transformation fairy-partner, but has a romantic and tender side. She is always annoyed by Bluebie, but secretely has a crush on him. She ends her sentences with "~ma!", but also can turn into human form. Chi is the youngest mascot and Sakura's humble and kind squirrel-like transformation fairy-partner deeply taken care by her. The only words she knows are "Chi!" and "Cha Cha Cha!". In Episode 17, she becomes able to say "Sakura-chi!" as well, thanks to Sakura's love. Unlike other mascots, she has no human form. Noir is Kuroi's cool transformation fairy-partner. He can sometimes be too much confident and courageous which shocks other mascots and the Cures. As a mascot, he ends his sentences with "~ru!", but also can turn into human form. Rosie is Kiran's elegant and fancy cat-like transformation fairy-partner. As a mascot, she ends her sentences with "~kira!", but also can turn into human form. Villains Utoshi is the first villain to appear. He is immature and impatient, yet serious and snobbish at the same time, what forces his allies and the Cures call him boring. He usually turns people into Kanashimis when they are bored. Namida is the second villain to appear. She is quite whiny and is a big crybaby who will cry over the slightest nudge. She usually turns people into Kanashimis when they are crying, her main target being little kids. Kaito is the third villain to appear. He is very sly and likes anything creepy, as well as scaring people or even his allies. He usually turns people into Kanashimis when they are scared or worried. Okami is the fourth villain to appear. He is a cold and emotionless half-wolf, who speaks quite rarely. He usually turns people into Kanashimis when they feel lonely and useless. Shikame is the main antagonist. He was born from all kinds of sadness and boredom from all over the world and represents a frownie. Kanashimi's are the monsters of the day summoned by Utoshi, Namida, Kaito and Okami. Items is the Cures' watch-like transformation device which also can teleport the Cures. is a megaphone-like weapon. The Cures use it when shouting out their purification attacks' names. are pompon-like weapons used for the defence and hits. is a magic stick-like weapon used for the Cures' group attack Peppy Screw Dessert. are the Cures' collectable items. Their appearances resemble the types of sweets. Locations Trivia Category:Peppy Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime